Heretofore, the conventional techniques for attaching a vacuum bag to a vacuum sweeper or cleaner have been varied, but primarily have involved some type of metal over-the-center tightening clamp or some other type of pulling and tightening means to attach the vacuum bag to the vacuum motor. Other modes have been to utilize a separated circular shaped, tubular elastic ring which is rolled into position to clamp the vacuum bag to the motor housing.
All of the aforementioned apparatus and devices for attaching the vacuum bag to the vacuum motor are either expensive, or difficult to operate so as to generally make the solution to the removable detachment of the vacuum bag to the vacuum motor a difficult one to be manually carried out by the operator.